


The Mentor's pleasures

by Cadoan



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 08:18:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadoan/pseuds/Cadoan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yusuf and Ezio. One sunny afternoon. Shameless, shameless smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mentor's pleasures

”Do you love her?”

Ezio sighed and and turned his head to look at the window.

“I truly do not know.”

Yusuf’s eyes twinkled and he laughed whole-heartedly.

“I do believe you have been stricken with love. I can hear it in your voice, and it is only when you say that you do not know that you know for sure.”

The older man looked and the younger, slightly taken aback by the reaction.  
“This does not bother you?”

The turk smiled widely, sat up and crossed his legs, the blankets pooling around his waist. The sunlight fell in through the window and kissed his copper skin, making him look like a golden angel. Ezio could feel the heat pooling in his loins yet again, even though they had recently made love.

“Mentor, I do not kid myself. I am no foolish girl.” Yusuf raked his fingers through his curly, jet black hair and gave another dazzling smile. “I am honored that you let me share your bed, mentor. I do not see how your love for this woman should stop me from continuing doing so,” he continued, his face thoughtful. “I know I cannot give you what a woman can – children, a stable home, a long happy life – but I can also give you things a woman never could.” He flashed a bold smile, ending the sentence. “Sharing bed with the greatest assassin that ever lived, the mentor of the order, is good enough for me.”

Ezio studied the other man as he finished speaking. In some ways, Yusuf’s carefree and happy attitude towards everything made him think of how he himself would have been if his father and brothers had not been executed so many years ago.

“Yusuf, you are like no other man I have ever met,” he said and smiled.

“I will take that as a compliment.”

Yusuf leaned back on his hands and looked up into the ceiling, the muscles in his torso, arms and shoulders flexing when he did so. Ezio drank it all in, relishing the sight. The man was right: Yusuf did what no woman could do for him. No woman could arouse him quite like Yusuf did. Not that the female form did nothing for him, but… Even so, deep within him, a longing for a normal life with a villa and children burned. Ezio found himself torn between his different wants. He was over 50 and he honestly did not know how much longer he would be able to walk this earth. It was nearing the time for him to retire, to buy a villa out on the country and settle down…

After the room had been completely silent for a long while, Yusuf moved his gaze from the intricate ceiling and looked at his lover. The older assassin seemed to be deep in thought, brooding on dark thoughts and problems. Yusuf tilted his head slightly and just looked at the other man. Ezio was stunning, with sharp features and dark eyes that held both love and pain. Yusuf gave a small sigh and smiled a little. He wished that he had known Ezio when he was young, when they both had been younger men. Oh, so much fun they would have had; so much trouble they would have caused; so much love they would have made… The smile on Yusuf’s face turned a little sad, but he shook his head and leant forward, towards Ezio. He placed his hands on each side of Ezio’s head, those deep brown eyes that sent shivers down his spine. Yusuf smiled reassuringly before leaning in and capturing the older man’s lips in a slow kiss. He could feel how Ezio relaxed and melted into him. Yusuf moved his body closer, the blankets completely falling off of his body.

Ezio drew Yusuf’s bottom lip into his mouth as he snuck an arm behind Yusuf’s back, pulling him in real close, pushing their chests together. Yusuf’s hands slipped into Ezio’s hair and he gasped as Ezio’s other hand wound its way down between them and grabbed his semi-hard erection. Ezio began stroking slowly and Yusuf arched his back in pleasure, tugging on the mentor’s hair. Ezio let his head fall back onto his shoulders and Yusuf placed hot, open mouthed kisses along the Italian’s neck. Ezio “hmm”-ed with pleasure and the vibrations sent tingling sensations through Yusuf’s lips. Ezio let Yusuf continue his administrations on neck his for a little while before he let the arm resting around Yusuf’s back slide down to his lower back. There, he used the leverage to push Yusuf even closer and make the younger hoist his legs around his waist. Yusuf forced and arm down between them as he claimed Ezio’s lips in yet another kiss, this time more passionate. The man from Constantinople swatted away Ezio’s had from his erection and instead wound his hand around both their members, squeezing them together. They both moaned and Yusuf bit down slightly on Ezio’s lower lip. Ezio smiled a little and let his hand wander further down, to the small hole of heat behind Yusuf’s erection. He slipped a finger inside, quickly adding another one. Yusuf was still stretched out from their previous love making, making the process of stretching him so much easier. He added a third finger and moved them in a scissoring motion, making Yusuf close his eyes and let his head roll back, squeezing the erections in his hand. Ezio placed a kiss on Yusuf’s Adam’s apple and then moved his mouth to the man’s left ear.

“I want to be inside of you,” he husked, sending waves of pleasure through Yusuf’s body. Yusuf let go of their members and instead placed his arms around Ezio’s shoulders, steadying himself. The Florentine man removed his fingers and moved them up to his mouth, spitting in his palm. Then, he simultaneously hoisted Yusuf slightly upwards and wrapped his saliva coated hand around his cock, getting as much saliva has possible on it. Then, he grabbed it and positioned it at Yusuf’s opening. Slowly, slowly, he lowered Yusuf down onto his erection.  
Yusuf moaned deeply as he was being filled. His cock twitched at each inch that disappeared into him and finally, he was filled to the brim. Ezio gave a deep moan as he seated himself completely in the younger man. They froze, just sitting there, relishing the feeling of filling and being full. Ezio buried his face in the nape of Yusuf’s neck and licked the spot he had bitten just moments earlier when he had slowly impaled the other man on his erection. After sitting still for a while, Yusuf started to clench around the member inside of him. Ezio moaned and starting to move his hips, thrusting upwards into the other man. Yusuf wound one arm around the Italian’s neck, the other finding his own erection. They moved like this for a while before Ezio gave a frustrated sound. He claimed Yusuf’s lips in a frustrated kiss and hissed against his lips:

“Get on your hands and knees! I want to be able to fully move inside of you.”

  
A shiver of pleasure rippled through him at the words. He moved his legs and got off Ezio, wincing when the other man’s member slid out of him. He got down on his hands and knees and he sensed Ezio moving behind him. Suddenly, a big warm hand grabbed one of his buttocks and felt pressure against his entrance. The older man slid fully into him once again and he had barely gotten used to being filled again before Ezio starting set a quick pace of sliding in and out of him. Yusuf grabbed his own erection again, lowering his upper body down towards the mattress. He moaned helplessly as the other man set a wonderful and brutal pace.

“Ah, mentor, fill me up…” Yusuf moaned and stroke his own erection faster, in time with Ezio’s thrusts.

“Ah, Yusuf..!”

Ezio leaned forward and bit down on Yusuf’s ear, breathing hotly. Yusuf arched off the bed and Ezio leaned back onto his knees again, grabbing two handfuls of buttocks and slowing his thrusts.

“I’m going to release, Yusuf,” he husked, and Yusuf moaned.

“Mentor, fill me with your seed…” Yusuf almost pleaded, and Ezio could tell from the twitching around him that Yusuf was close as well. Ezio rose up and placed one hand on the back of Yusuf’s neck, pushing him down into the mattress. Yusuf moaned deeply, letting go of his erection and instead grabbing his own buttocks, spreading them wide. With the slightly altered angle, each smooth thrust now hit a spot inside of Yusuf that made waves of pleasure crash down on him. Ezio leaned forward and snarled: “Stay down, Yusuf.”

Yusuf nodded and shuddered, waves of pleasure crashing into his body. There was something extremely arousing having the mentor of the order be this dominant in bed, and Yusuf could do nothing but moan with pleasure. Ezio pulled out completely and pushed the head of his cock back in, teasing the younger assassin.  
“Aah, Ezio-!” Ezio had planned to tease Yusuf longer, but suddenly, but the way Yusuf was clenching around him made it impossible to hold out any longer. The pressure was enough to drive Ezio over the edge and he slid his erection fully into Yusuf before filling him with his seed. He buried his fingers in Yusuf’s hips as his own hips did a few last jerking movements. “Hng, Yusuf-!”

The mentor coming deep inside of him was the last that was needed for Yusuf to release and he came hard, staining the sheets under them.

When the orgasm had come and gone, the Italian nuzzled his face into the back of the younger man’s neck, breathing heavily. They lowered down onto the mattress together, Ezio draped over Yusuf like a heavy blanket. They laid still in silence for a long time, just bathing in the warm sun and the afterglow of their love-making. Slowly, Ezio felt how Yusuf started to move his hips again and a deep laughter escaped him.

“You never get enough, do you?”

Yusuf turned his head around and flashed a big grin.


End file.
